Orphanage
by trigun-phreak
Summary: Please come and read this, and leave a review. Thankyou


ok, this is just my first one, so Im really sorry if its not that good. eh...umm...yeah.  
  
disclaimer:  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! but I wish i did, if I did..OooooOOooOooOoOo..that would be..uh..interesting??? lol  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha! Behind you!" kagome screamed, Inuyasha quickly turned around, but there was nothing. "Kagome! don't do--" Before Inuyasha could finish, he felt a sharp pain run through his back and through his body. "Dammit.." he winced and turned around. There she was, kikyou, she stood with such beauty, "ki..Kikyou.." Kikyou walked towards Inuyasha. "inuyasha..." He staggered towards he as well and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him, "I...I love you kikyou.." he muttered, he forgot that kagome was there, and she ran off into the woods, crying, "How can he still love her!! She tried to Kill him! she bound him to the tree! Yet he still loves her!" tears rolled down her soft cheeks, and her sat herself on a logg and cried softly to herself.  
  
Kagomes POV:  
  
"I...I love you kikyou.." 'those words rang through my head, for the longest time. My heart ached to see him with kikyou. Did I love him?? Did I love Inuyasha?? But how?? How could I be in love with a hanyou who cant forget a woman from 500 years ago!!'  
  
-end of POV-  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself away, and looked into kikyou's emotionless eyes, she stared back at him, than drew near to his face, as if she was going to kiss him. Inuyasha pulled her even closer, and there lips brushed against eachother. Inuyasha was to involved with kikyou to relize that kagome left the area. his face burned, this feeling...Was it love?? Did he finally get his beloved kikyou back?  
  
-Inuyashas POV-  
  
'Finally..I held the woman I have loved and urned for all these years In my arms, The woman who once loved, and betrayed me..the woman who's riencarnation was.."Kagome!" I pulled away, Relizing what I had just done. But I was with kikyou, everything was o.k. Or..I would have been..If I hadn't of had feelings for kagome...why? why does this allways happen to me?? I cant love them both..I cant love kagome..can I??  
  
-end of POV-  
  
"Inuyasha...I love you too.." kikyou finally answered. She seemed so lifeless, unreal, yet those words..they seemed very real. Kikyou pulled him back to an embrace, he accepted, but all of it was a deception. every single thing..otherwise kikyou wouldn.t have done what she was about to do. Inuyasha pulled her closer, and she slipped a knife from her sleeve, and lodged it into Inuyasha's back. He cried out in pain as blood dripped off his red haori. "kikyou..why?? You told me you loved me..kikyou.." "Inuyasha, your desire for me is foolish. You'r worthless to me now." with that, she turned and started to walk away. "no..kikyou.please...come back.." he wimpered as he fell to the ground.  
  
-Kagomes POV-  
  
'what was taking Inuyasha so long? Why hasn't he come looking for me yet?? Is he hurt?? Did he trail off with kikyou?? Whats happening??' I stood up, I felt worried, after what he had done infront of me, why should I have cared!? The thing Is, I dont know why..but..I do...I care deeply for Inuyasha, I could never leave him..im glad that I met him. I dont regret any of it!  
  
-end of POV-  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Inuyasha's soft, amber eyes as he watched kikyou leave. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha!! What did she do to you? Are you allright??!" Her voice was full of concern for Inuyasha. "Kikyou..she...she left.." was the only thing he said. Kagome frowned "Your such a jerk inuyasha!! Why do i even care what happens to you!! Im going home!" 'How could I be so heartless..she asked me if I was ok, and all I could talk about was kikyou..she's right..I am a jerk...' Inuyasha slowly got up, wincing, he pulled the knife from his back and staggered tords the well. "kagome..im sorry.." but, ofcourse, kagome couldnt hear him, she had allready passed through the well to her time. Inuyasha looked over the side of the well.  
  
-Inuyashas POV-  
  
'Should I go get her? Tell her that Im sorry and bring her back here?? Or should I let her cool off some? She seemed pretty mad..yeah..thats what Ill do..Ill let her calm down. I cant blame her for being mad at me..I was a jerk..Im surprised she hasn't left me for good after all this time..after the way I treat her, after all the incadents with kikyou..after all of the names I've called her, and the cruel things I've said to her..  
  
-end of POV-  
  
Sango came up behind inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped, he didnt sence anyone near. "Inuyasha, whats the matter?? Wheres kagome??" "Yeah! Wheres kagome Inuyasha!" shippou chimed in as he jumped on Inuyasha's opposite shoulder. "Why cant you just stay out of things you guys! Your such a snoop! allways getting into my buisness! she went back to her world! Where else!" he said with frustration and anger. Both Sango and shippou jumped back, "sorry Inuyasha..I didnt know it bugged you so much.." "Inuyasha! Dont do that! you scared me!!" shippou and sango seemed shooken up at inuyasha's snappy replie. "..feh, whatever.." he said, walking away.  
  
-moddern time-  
  
Kagome stomped Into her house and ran up stairs to her room, throwing her bag onto her bed. "Inuyasha! how can you be such a jerk! Kikyou this, kikyou that! At least I dont talk about Hojou all the time!" she shouted out loud. Her brother sato cam running into her room. "kagome!! You'r home!! Is Inuyasha here too than?? When are you going back??" Sato asked quickly, looking around her room. "its good to see you to sato.." she chuckled "no, inuyasha Isn't here, he stayed In the fedual era again, im not sure when Im going back, when I feel like it I suppose..." she replied, shrugging. "oh..are you mad at Inuyasha again??" "sato..Thats really none of your buisness. Ok?? Now, could you go tell mom im home and I'll probably be staying a while..ok?" he nodded "sure thing sis!" as sato ran out of the room, kagome fell onto her bed, and fell asleep. Before she knew it, It was 7:00 in the morning and her alarm clock went off. "GOOD MORNING TOKYO! ITS A NICE DAY FOR WALK--" kagome slammed her alarm clock and threw it accross her room. she slowly got up and looked at the clock. "AHH! 7:00 ALLREADY! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she threw on some cloths and rushed down stairs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
So..eh..what do you think?? its my first afnfic ever, so..Its not that good. I'll be waiting for reveiws so i can decide if I should make another one or not. hope to get a review from ya! 


End file.
